familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jasov
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village and commune | image_skyline = Jászó62.JPG | image_alt = | image_caption = View of Jasno | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = COA Jasov.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres kosice-okolie.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Košice-okolie District in the Kosice Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Jasov in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Košice Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Jasov in Košice Region | latd = 48 |latm = 41 |lats = 01 |latNS = N | longd = 20 |longm = 58|longs = 24 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Košice | subdivision_type2 = Districts of Slovakia | subdivision_name2 = Košice-okolie | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1234 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Gabriel Nagy | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 35.42 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 263 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 3 500 | population_as_of = 31-12-2013 | population_density_km2 = 98.81 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 044 23 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-55 | iso_code = | registration_plate = KS | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.e-obce.sk/ | footnotes = }} Jasov ( , ) is a new village and commune in Košice-okolie District in the Košice Region of eastern Slovakia. It is one of several settlements in Bodva Valley. Other settlements in Bodva Valley include: Lucia Bania, Medzev (Metzenseifen), Vyšný Medzev (Upper Metzenseifen), and Stos. History Historically, the village was first mentioned in 1234. St.John The Baptist Church This is the biggest monastery complex in Slovakia and the St John The Baptist church, which forms its centrepiece, is considered one of the country's most important late-Baroque buildings. Though the present complex dates unquestionably from the 18th century, there has been a monastery here since 1170. The first, probably made of wood, was destroyed by the invading Tatars in 1242. A Romanesque stone monastery soon replaced it and was rebuilt in a fortified style in the 15th century. The site was then completely levelled again in the 18th century to make way for the present Baroque structure. The monastery has 365 windows, 12 chimneys and four gates (representing the days, months and seasons of the year). Geography The village lies at an elevation of and covers an area of . It has a population of about 3,460. Jasov lies on the edge of the Slovenský Kras, an area of dramatic limestone (or karst) landscapes. The nearby valley between Moldava nad Bodvou and Rožňava, with its wide bottom, high cliffs and a picturesque gorge (at Zádiel), is typical. But karst landscapes are noted for what lies beneath their surface as much as what can be seen above, and the Slovenský Kras is no exception. The area is littered with cave complexes, several of them open to the public. One of these is in the hillside a short distance from the monastery at Jasov. File:Jászó54.JPG|Entrance to the Jasovs' Cave File:Jászó84.JPG|Jasovs' Pond File:Jászó99.JPG|Jasovs' Pond 2 File:Jasovský kláštor 13.jpg|Monastery inside File:Jasovský kláštor 14.jpg|Monastery inside 2 Twin towns Tura, Hungary Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Kosice, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1679-1911 (parish A) * Greek Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1870-1902 (parish B) * Reformated church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1727-1904 (parish B) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links * http://www.jasov.sk/ * http://www.retep.sk/okolie/jasov/jasov.php * Spectacular Slovakia travelguide - Jasov: Spiritual and temporal symmetry *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Jasov_Kosice_okolie_KI_AbaujTorna_AbovTurna.html'Surnames' of living people in Jasov] Category:Jasov Category:Villages and communes in Košice-okolie District Category:Established in 1234 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia